


Straight On Till Morning

by Titanb00ty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, Kiddies, M/M, MAGIC AND ADVENTURE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanb00ty/pseuds/Titanb00ty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny ficlet of Jean and Marco's first kiss (that I will possibly expand and continue but no promises)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight On Till Morning

Shadows chased lights skittering across the ceiling in the wake of the car's headlamps. Every creak and groan of the nearly empty house could be heard above the soft breaths of the three children asleep in their beds. Well, almost asleep. Marco turned to watch the hands of the clock rotate slowly to maintain the perimeters of manmade time. He felt a bit like a kid watching a cake bake from behind the glass door of the oven, counting down the seconds, wishing them away. Now he watched the seconds tick by, seconds that would add to the hours to the day when everything would change. Tomorrow, he would leave the nursery. His eyes shift to focus on the dark forms of his brothers beneath their blankets. They had all been waiting for this day to come, but he didn’t have the heart to tell them that day is tomorrow. He couldn’t imagine that this was their last night as pirates and Indians and boys, but it was. He would be the heir to his father’s company tomorrow, a refined member of society, a man.

He didn’t want to sleep, or rather; he didn’t want to wake up. He wanted this night to last forever. He wanted to never-

What was that?!

Marco sat up and rubbed the sleep from one eye. The other watched his brother’s rubber ball roll towards him from the dark corner by the window, which was open. He suddenly felt the strong breeze, shutters thudding softly against the sill, curtains fluttering up towards the stars. He’d been sure to shut it tight but, it never did latch right. Slipping one leg out of bed, he freezes; hand lifting his sheets, foot on the floor. Moving towards the window is a shadow. Moving back under the safety of his covers is Marco. He hasn’t seemed to be discovered, yet. The shadow moves against the wall, slinking away from the corner and up to the window which means… the owner of the shadow is-

Peeking out from beneath his covers, Marco dares to look across the room to the opposite wall, but there’s no one there. So he waits, and he watches. And he prays this isn’t his last night on earth, he was just joking, he swears he wants to wake up tomorrow, he swears. The only thing moving is the rise and fall of sleeping bodies and patterned cloth moving with the current of the earth’s breath. Marco can hear his heart beating, his blood pulsing through his ears, his shallow inhales and exhales confined within his cocoon of covers. His blanket is hot and sticky where it meets his mouth, so he stops.

His eyelids creep up. Vague moonlight seeps through the fibers as his eyes adjust to the dark. There is no sound other than his heart pounding in his chest. He needs to breathe.

He sucks cool air in silently between his lips as he surfaces from his makeshift cave.

“Uhm.”

There’s a boy sitting on his window sill, sewing a shadow to his shoe. Well, he was sewing, until Marco emerged all sweaty and out of breath.

He startles at the voice, and nearly runs for cover a second time, but his curiosity gets the better of him.

“Uhhh… sorry, your window was unlatched so I kinda…”

“What are you doing?” Marco shimmies the covers away from him, glad to be free in the open air. His feet pad across the hard wood floor, but he stops three feet short of the window, and the strange boy. Strange because he shouldn’t be here in the middle of the night, strange because of the clothes he’s wearing, strange because he’s sewing a shadow to his shoe?

“My shadow got away! I’ve been trying to catch it for a few days.”

“Got away?” Marco cocks his head.

“Yeah, doesn’t your shadow ever get away?”

“Uhhhh… not that I recall.”

“Oh. Hey it’s trying to get away again can you help me hold it down!” The boy struggles to hold the shadow and the needle at the same time, his tongue jutting out from between his lips in concentration.

Marco reaches out to pin the shadow, but a bright light enters his vision and he steps backwards in confusion. Whatever is shining in his face is persistent, and it tickles his nose. He waves his hand in front of his face, but it’s no use, the creature is flying around his head. He knows it’s a creature now because it stopped to hold its hands to its hips and glare at him with bright green eyes. But it doesn’t hover in place for long. It’s tugging at his ear, his hair, his nose, leading him around the room in a flurry of wings and shimmering dust. Just before he remembers that his brothers are sleeping he lets out a small cry of alarm. The older one only shuffles a little, and the other doesn’t move a muscle. His foot collides with their dress up box on and he’s hurdling towards the floor when-

“Gotcha!”

Instead of feeling hard wood against his back there are soft, yet strong arms holding him. And there is no longer a strange tiny person buzzing around his head. The desk behind him is buzzing though, and a strange, green light is shining from the keyhole in one of the drawers.

“Thank you.” Marco breathes out as the boy helps him back up. “Did you get your shadow?”

Gentle laughter echoes around the room as the boy steps back into the moonlight. A silhouette of his form is cast onto the floor in front of the window, and Marco smiles.

“Sorry I couldn’t help, I was kind of…”

“Aw, that’s fine. Eren’s a troublemaker, alright.” The boy frowns at the light coming from the desk and sticks out his tongue in jest.

Marco giggles behind his hand and then holds it out.

“I’m Marco.”

The boy eyes the hand skeptically, and makes no move to shake it. Then, making up his mind, he thrusts his hand outward towards Marco.

“I’m Jean!”

Marco giggles again and takes Jean’s hand in his, squeezing it lightly and giving it a good shake.

Jean brings his other hand up to his chin and rubs at it, staring at the handshake with curiosity.

“This is how people greet each other. It’s called a handshake.” Marco shakes vigorously to give Jean a good example, and Jean reciprocates.

This time Jean giggles, “Nice to meet you Marco!”

“You can let go now.” And they do.

“This is how I greet people!” Jean barks out before Marco can shush him. “HOOOOW.” He brings his hand up to his forehead in a salute.

Marco’s eyes go big.

“Are you a real Indian?!” Marco half shouts, half whispers when he remembers where he is.

Jean crosses his arms and sticks his chest out, “I used to be. Why? Do you wanna see some real ones?!”

Marco nods furiously.

“Come on, I’ll take you there!”

Marco’s smile widens, and he’s on his tip-toes bouncing with joy.

“Can my brothers come too?”

“Sure!”

The desk rattles behind them and Marco flinches.

“Uhm, I wanted to thank you for… saving me… before.”

“Hah?”

“From that thing. In there.” Marco points toward the green shimmer in his desk. 

“Oh from Eren? That’s no problem, he’s just a little feisty is all.”

“Well, I want to thank you anyway. I’d like to give you something in gratitude.”

“You wanna give me something? I don’t have anything to trade.” Jean pats around his waist, probably feeling his pockets for valuable items.

“No, I don’t want anything back. It’s a thank you.” Marco grabs Jean’s hands to stop him and smiles just as bright as the moonlight behind them.

“Oh… ok. Well then, what are you gonna give me?”

Marco ponders for a moment, bringing his finger to his lips.

“How about…. A kiss?”

“What’s a kiss?” Jean asks.

The desk rattles again behind them.

Marco’s lips curve into a soft smile.

“Well, I can’t really tell you, I just have to show you.”

“Hmmm ok.”

Marco bends his neck to bring his head towards the shorter boy, and closes his eyes.

Jean doesn’t close his eyes, but he feels Marco touch his lips with his own. It feels… nice.

Marco steps back, his hands still holding Jean’s at their sides.

“Thank you.” He says again with a smile.

And he doesn’t need a “You’re Welcome”, Jean’s giant smile says enough.

“Come on,” he says as his hands tighten around Marco’s, “Now I want to show you something.”

Marco nods and moves to wake his brothers as Jean releases Eren from the desk drawer. 

Standing on the window sill they look up at the stars, hand in hand, and breathe in the promise of tomorrow.

With faith, trust, and a little bit of pixie dust, they begin their adventure.


End file.
